story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Marius (NSI)
Marius (マリウス Mariusu) is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. An energetic young man who works inside Crescent Moon Eatery, Marius eventually wound up in Sunbeam Island, though he hopes to become an athlete one day. Marius finds working with customers "boring" and he feels exhausted everyday. He really feels that helping his parents is a nice thing to do. Marius and Maja have a set of Rival-like Events that can trigger as the player raises their relationship with either of them. The two will not marry each other even though they seem to have rival events. The Events actually do not serve any purpose, but it's good to view them anyway. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. Marius will first appear on 30 June when Nerissa Port is first revealed. After the introduction cut-scene, the player can begin interacting with him. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Marius' Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Marius when he has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Marius will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Accepting Marius' present will make him happy, and he will give the player a Baumkuchen. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to accept. If the player rejects Marius' gift, he will become sad, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. Howdy! *Walk from Wishdrop Farmland to Nerissa Port *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Marius at a Purple Flower or higher *Alex at a White Flower or more Option 1: Exercising! Option 2: Maybe he lost a bet? Option 3: I have no idea. Result: -2000 XP with Marius Marius' Request Once Marius reaches a Blue Flower, he will request the player to bring him a Banana Pudding. There are two ways to obtain the mentioned dish. You can make the cooked dish yourself by adding Milk + Egg + Banana. An easier way is to just buy it, which is sold at Sunnyside Apartment for 1056 Cash. As a female player, finishing Marius' request is necessary in order to marry him! At the end, he gives the player a Choco. Sponge Cake in return. Do you love Marius? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Marius to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Marius anywhere before 12:00 and show him the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where he wants to take the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Marius will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to stay with Marius forever, they are prompted to select one of the first 4 options, which results in them officially becoming sweethearts. He gives the player a Pineapple Ice Cream in return, and they will automatically return home once this Event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Marius. He will be very sad next time the player talks to him. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. A Date with Marius Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Marius to go on a date together. This event will happen after Marius is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Marius will come to the player's house, who was hoping if the player could go with him on a date. Once his request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. At the end of this event, he will give the player a Lemon Cake. Rejecting Marius' invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Marius will go down by -100 XP. He will say that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Good buddy *Walk from House Area to Wishdrop Farmland *12:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Marius (Girl Player)/Maja (Boy Player) at a Purple Flower Marius asks Maja if they are friends, and when she confirms that they are he decides to reveal to her where he put his secret treasure. Maja claims she doesn't want to know, but Marius asks that she tell him a secret then, which causes her confusion until he begins to bring up something. She is quick to claim that there is no any strange girl entering her home, frustrated that he still thinks there is. He gets annoyed and walks away, refusing to let up about the mysterious event, leaving her to wonder why he's so sure of himself. Marius and Maja's big fight! *Starry Sky Farm *12:00 to 16:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Marius (Girl Player)/Maja (Boy Player) at a Purple or Blue Flower *Ignore Karsten for 1 week Marius reveals to Maja a pearl he discovered in the ocean the other day. He decides to give it to her, but she is curious by the gesture. Marius insists that as soul-mates he wants her to accept it, but she grows suspicious and insists that nothing is going on with her and someone else... but he doesn't believe her and pulls on her shirt. She demands he should go but they get into a fight, throwing things at each other until Karsten stops them. Karsten asks why they are fighting and they apologise to each other and for causing a commotion. Maja insists she doesn't really know anything that he has been asking her lately, but she insists that she and Karsten will tell him if they do. A promise marriage?! *Walk from House Area to Wishdrop Farmland. This event triggers near the big pond next to Seo-hyun's Restaurant. *12:00 to 16:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Marius (Girl Player)/Maja (Boy Player) at a Purple, Blue, or Yellow Flower Marius approaches Maja with a Flower Jewel, but she quickly takes him to the pond to speak about it. She is very surprised then asks if Marius really means it, and answers that he does. Maja seems happy, but sadly tells him that she didn't plan on marriage right now, saying that she has a lot to look forward to. Maja rejects his proposal, but Marius doesn't care, saying she wasn't his only option. When she asks if he means it, Marius says it's fine, but hopes they will remain friends. Maja walks away, leaving him to sadly begin moping under the belief she didn't like him that much or anything. Because Marius and Maja will not marry, after the player has seen their last rival event, the two couple do not become attached to each other. It is possible for the player to marry either of the marriage candidate after they have viewed Marius and Maja's three rival events. If you want to see Marius or Maja's rival events and the flower events, you have to keep either person's flower colour low enough to be able to trigger each Rival Event. After seeing the Rival Sub-Event, you can continue to give either person Gifts to meet the green flower colour requirement for marriage. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors